The present invention relates in general to a wire coiling machine and pertains, more particularly, to a wire coiling deflection attachment for wire winding machines. This enables the machine to have more universal application and one that is readily adapted to the making of springs of varied type particularly ones of complex spring configuration.
Wire coiling machines are well-known particularly those adapted to form nothing more than a standard coil and these machines are adapted for controlling such variables as pitch and diameter. However, when it comes to more complex spring construction this many times requires separate and independent operations on a partially wound spring. It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved spring forming machine particularly adapted for making complex spring configurations and which permits multiple types of spring operations along a single feed path. Thus, in accordance with the present invention there is provided an improved feed assembly including a snubber feed for bi-directional control and feed roller feed with the two different types of feeds being operated in a mutually exclusive fashion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved wire coiling machine adapted for making complex spring configurations and which is easily adapted to the making of springs of many different type and form. In the spring construction defined hereinafter in the detailed description, the spring is constructed with both bends and coils. The dual feeding arrangement of the present invention facilitates such spring constructions.
As mentioned hereinbefore, although the present invention relates in general to a wire coiling machine, it relates more particularly to a wire coiling deflection attachment for such machines. This invention relates to a deflection coiling attachment which is applied to a torsioned spring winding machine. Basically, there are two techniques for winding or coiling springs. One technique is a deflection coiling technique, in which the wire is forced against an abutment or deflection head. The second type of coiling uses a rotating arbor wherein the wire contacts the arbor and the arbor rotates to wind the spring thereabout particularly used in making torsion springs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a deflection coiling type of attachment on a torsion spring machine so as to take advantage of the multiple slide mechanisms presently associated with a torsion machine and using these mechanisms for operating a deflection mechanism associated with the machine. In this way the machine of this invention has more universal capability particularly the capability of secondary forming motions. The standard deflection coiling machine is not so universal and they are generally of special construction adapted only to making coils.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a more universal winding or coiling machine that is adapted to making either compression springs, torsion springs or other types of springs and those having one or more secondary forms. This is accomplished to a great extent in accordance with the present invention by providing two different types of wire feed. The machine includes a linear feeder disposed at a first position along the wire and having associated therewith at a second position along the wire a deflection feeder such as a pair of feed rollers directing the wire to a work station at which a deflection tool and other items are disposed.